Meltdown
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Para salvar a la tierra, él tuvo que matarla... pero ¿por qué llora? Oh, sí, porque acaba de matar a su único amor. Una historia donde nada tiene un final feliz, y donde el futuro ni el pasado pueden ser cambiados... pero si el destino - SxM HIATUS


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. La canción **_**Meltdown**_** no me pertenece, es de Iroha (la canción es cantada por Rin Kagamine, de Vocaloid, la cual pertenece a Yamaha). ****Lo único mío es la historia.**

_Bien, este es un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir de último momento. Perdón (de nuevo) si no es la continuación de otro fic, pero ya me conocen, no me puedo esperar xD. ¡Espero y les guste! ¡Ah leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Meltdown**

**Prologue**

_**~ The beginning of the end ~**_

**Soul POV**

Ellos me lo habían advertido.

Ellos me habían dicho que no socializara, que no les hablara a los demás, que no escuchara mis sentimientos, que ignorara por completo cada latir de mi corazón.

_Cuanto deseé haberles hecho caso…_

Miré, con lágrimas en los ojos, al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba entre mis brazos. Su piel era más pálida de lo habitual, sus mejillas ya no tenían el mismo color de antes, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su corazón ya no latía…

Grité de dolor. No porque yo estuviese herido. Lloré con amargura. No porque me hubieran golpeado. Era por otra cosa. Algo que lograba que mi corazón se detuviera también y que mi alma de destrozara.

Ella estaba muerta, y por _mi_ culpa.

Había salvado al mundo, pero… ¿a qué precio? La mujer que amaba estaba muerta entre mis brazos. Su rubio cabello y su blanca ropa estaban manchados de su sangre, al igual que mis manos y mi rostro. La acuné con suavidad contra mi pecho, mientras que deseaba nunca haber hecho esto.

- Perdóname… Maka… - sollocé.

Pero sabía que los cadáveres no podían hablar.

Unas pisadas se escucharon detrás de mí. Preparé mi cuchillo para cualquier ataque sorpresa de la _resistencia_. No dejaría que se la llevaran. No dejaría que la separaran de mí. _Nunca._

- Soy yo – me respondió una voz familiar a lo lejos.

- ¿Kid? – pregunté sorprendido.

De entre las sombras que gobernaban aquella lúgubre habitación salió un chico de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas de un lado. Me miró fijamente, y por su traje negro destrozado adiviné que él también había estado luchando en el edificio.

Él me miró de manera triste, yo solo me limité a bajar la mirada, encontrándome nuevamente con la de Maka. Volví a sollozar cuando recordé lo que había hecho.

- No es momento para lamentarse – me dijo Kid.

- Déjame en paz – gruñí.

- Sabes que no tenías elección Soul…

- ¡¡Qué me dejes en paz!! – grité molesto.

La rabia no me dejaba pensar con claridad, aunque esta no era para Kid, sino para mí. Me odiaba, me aborrecía… claro que tuve elección, pero preferí ignorar a mi corazón en el peor momento y matar a lo que más amaba. A lo único que me mantenía con vida.

_Mi razón para vivir…_

- Puedo ayudarte – susurró mi amigo.

Lo miré, totalmente confundido y atónito.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedo ayudarte – repitió.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces, Kid! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!

Él negó con la cabeza, para luego mostrarme un pequeño reloj de cadena de oro, el cual brillaba con la poca luz que había en el lugar. Mi corazón palpitó sorprendido contra mi pecho, mostrándome que aún guardaba esperanzas.

- ¿Eso es…? – murmuré.

- El reloj de la Vida. Puedo regresarte al pasado, pero sólo una vez, ¿entendiste? Si no logras evitar que esto ocurra, no podré hacer nada más por ti ni por ella – me advirtió.

Miré el rostro ensangrentado de la chica entre mis brazos, y luego observé el rostro serio del chico que tenía frente a mí.

- De acuerdo.

Kid asintió, para luego abrir el reloj y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Este se rompió al impacto contra el piso, y tan pronto lo hizo un gran destello nos envolvió, logrando cegarme por un momento.

- ¡Recuérdalo, Soul, no habrá dos oportunidades! – me gritó Kid antes de desaparecer.

- Lo sé… traeré a Maka de vuelta – susurré.

Y pronto, mis recuerdos de hace un par de meses inundaron mi memoria hasta llegar justo a ese día tan preciado para mí…

El día en que la conocí por primera vez…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
